Rój
Rój - 501. odcinek serialu Świat według Kiepskich. Opis odcinka thumb|270x270px|Pszczółka Marian. Fabuła Pewnej nocy Ferdka i Halinę budzi przeraźliwy krzyk Boczka. Okazuje się, że w toalecie pojawia się rój szerszeni, których sprowadził tam zapach suszonej przez Boczka kiełbasy. Paździoch ignoruje ostrzeżenia sąsiadów i wchodzi do toalety, gdzie zostaje użądlony. Ferdek i Boczek zanoszą sąsiada do mieszkania Kiepskich, gdyż jak się okazuje nie czuje się on dobrze po ataku owada. Tam opiekuje się nim Halina. Paździoch odmawia lekarstw, jednakże decyduje się na wódkę proponowaną przez Ferdka. Potem Halina robi mu okład na oczy. Mimo jej metod lekarskich, po czasie zaczyna on mieć omamy i w ogóle nie poznaje sąsiadki. Ponadto do mieszkania Kiepskich wlatuje jeden szerszeń. Halina ma tego dość i wysyła Ferdka do Stasia ''po alkohol. Na miejscu, Kiepski spotyka Badurę, Bociana i Staśka, a następnie opowiada im o swoim problemie. Mężczyźni doradzają mu co zrobić, by pozbyć się owadów. Gdy Kiepski wchodzi do sklepu, zauważa, że i tam lata rój szerszeni. Po zakupie wódki, Malinowska pokazuje mu niesamowitą rzecz – zaczyna grać na drumli, a wtedy szerszenie słuchają się jej. Ferdek jest w szoku. Po powrocie Ferdek zauważa, że szerszenie zniknęły. Wtedy spotyka Paździochową, która pyta gdzie jej mąż. Kiepski zaprowadza ją zatem do swojego mieszkania. Okazuje się, że Marian już kontaktuje, bo zaczyna kłócić się z żoną. Niestety pojawia się inny problem – szerszenie wracają. Ferdek, Halina, Marian, Helena i Boczek uciekają z mieszkania Kiepskich do mieszkania Paździochów. Na miejscu Helena zauważa, że Marian toczy pianę z ust. Halina stwierdza, że trzeba mu jakoś pomóc. Paździochowa wpada na pomysł by uciąć mu głowę ciupagą lub wbić mu ją w serce, jednakże Halina się nie zgadza. Wtedy Ferdek przypomina sobie metodę Malinowskiej. Kobieta zgadza się pomóc za 100 zł. Gdy jest już po sprawie, szerszenie pojawiają się w mieszkaniu syna Kiepskich i jego żony. Jolasia zostaje użądlona w pupcię, lecz jej zaspany mąż jej nie wierzy. Do czasu, gdy sam zostaje użądlony w genitalia. Małżeństwo przychodzi zatem do mieszkania Kiepskich, gdzie zaczyna biadolić. Jolasia pokazuje, że szerszeń ugryzł ją także w szyję i dekolt. Ferdek uważa, że wystarczy dać im maść, lecz jego synowa stwierdza, że jest głodna. Waldemar podtrzymuje jej zdanie. Kłótnię rodziny Kiepskich przerywa ponowny krzyk Boczka. Zakończenie Kiedy Kiepscy wychodzą na korytarz, zauważają szerszenia-giganta. Helena chce go zabić ciupagą, ale wtedy wychodzi Marian w kostiumie owada, który (najprawdopodobniej wciąż otumaniony) tłumaczy, że to jest królowa, a następnie stwierdza, że w końcu jest sobą. Grozi żonie, że ją użądli i oświadcza, że wraz z królową odlatuje do krainy płynącej miodem i mlekiem. Helena zabrania, przypominając, że ma on podatki do zapłacenia, ale Paździoch nie słucha. Halina każe Ferdkowi dzwonić do Malinowskiej, ale on stwierdza, że ona chce za dużo pieniędzy. Wówczas Kiepski dzwoni do Staśka i prosi, by przypomniał on jego sposób na pozbycie się pszczół, na co ten odpowiada: ''Gazetę podłożyć, narobić, po wierzchu lodem posmarować i same się zlecą. Obsada * Andrzej Grabowski – Ferdynand Kiepski * Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka – Halina Kiepska * Ryszard Kotys – Marian Paździoch * Renata Pałys – Helena Paździochowa * Dariusz Gnatowski – Arnold Boczek * Bartosz Żukowski – Waldemar Kiepski * Anna Ilczuk – Jolanta Pupcia-Kiepska * Zofia Czerwińska – Malinowska * Lech Dyblik – Kazimierz Badura * Henryk Gołębiewski – Bocian * Marek Pyś – Stasiek Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:2016